familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ira Nathaniel Hinckley (1828-1904)
}} Biography Even though the Hinckleys had been in America since 1635, Ira was born in Canada, where his father worked as a boatman on the Great Lakes. By age two, his father died. One summer, Mormon missionaries came and taught the gospel to Ira's family, and Ira was baptized when he was twelve. The family moved to Illinois, and there Ira was baptized when he was twelve. The family moved to Illinois, and there Ira became so sick that he was given up for dead. He recovered, but soon after, his mother passed away, leaving nine children. For six months, Ira worked for a man who promised to give him clothes and schooling in exchange, but the man moved, and Ira only got a few weeks of school. Cove Fort Ira left his home in Coalville, UT, in 1867 to build historic Cove Fort, Utah. Cove Fort was always a stopping place on the main highway between Salt Lake Valley and Southern Utah. The kitchen and dining room were bustling with activity. It was not unusual for Mrs. Hinckley to feed 75 people daily. Cowboys tended to the church's tithing herds and a blacksmith was kept busy reshoeing the horses and oxen of travelers and repairing wagon wheels. With a telegraph office at the fort and the Pony Express riders passing through, news of the great, growing West kept the Hinckleys from feeling isolated. The fort served an important function for nearly twenty years, but as times changed, so did the need for the fort. After 1900, the Church sold it to a private owner. In 1994 his grandson, LDS Church President Gordon Bitner Hinckley (1910-2008) dedicated the Historic Cove Fort Complex. Visitors are welcome free of charge. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage : Eliza Evans At 19, Ira married Eliza Jane Evans (1827-1850), and they set off in a covered wagon with the Saints in 1850. But only just two weeks into the trip when Eliza died of cholera, probably in Nebraska, leaving Ira to care for their baby. Ira made it to Salt Lake and began working as a blacksmith. # Eliza Jane Hinckley (1849-1890) 2nd Marriage: Adelaide Noble Adelaide Cameron Noble (1833-1924) and Ira Hinckley were married by Brigham Young (1801-1877) in December of 1853. Children: # Martha Adelaide Hinckley (1854-1916) # Minerva Angeline Hinckley (1856-1943) # Lois Electa Hinckley (1857-1891) # Luna Adell Hinckley (1860-1938) # Lucian Noble Hinckley (1862-1950) # Frank Noble Hinckley (1866-1949) # Edwin Smith Hinckley (1868-1929) - educator, chief geologist at BYU and counselor to the president of the college. # Nellie E Hinckley (1870-1962) # Samuel Ernest Hinckley (1874-1945) # Irene Claire Hinckley (1877-1877) # Sarah Emily Hinkley (1879-1967) 3rd Marriage: Angeline Noble Angeline Wilcox Noble (1831-1912) Children: # Emily Angeline Jean Hinckley (1856-1947) # Laverna Noble Hinckley (1848-1935) # Ira Noble Hinckley (1860-1942) # Ameilia Clarisa Hinckley (1863-1865) # Mary Noble Hinckley (1865-1866) # Harvey Noble Hinckley (1865-1866) # Bryant Stringham Hinckley (1867-1961) = President of the Liberty Stake of the LDS Church and later instrumental in the LDS Church partnering with Boy Scouts of America for its youth program. Father of Gordon Bitner Hinckley (1910-2008) - 15th Presdeient of the LDS Church # Alonzo Arza Hinckley (1870-1936) - LDS Church apostle, 1st president of the newly formed Deseret Stake in 1912 covering the western half of Mallard County. # Elmer Eugene Hinckley (1872-1954) 4th Marriage: Margaret Harley Margaret Harley (1859-1940) Child: # Mary Margaret Hinckley (1889-1934) References * - Wikipedia * Erastus Nathaniel Hinckley (1794-1831)/Immigrant Ancestors Category:American people convicted of bigamy Category:Canadian leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:Hinckley–Bitner family Category:Mormon pioneers